Pyral: The Mute Fighter
by DestinyDragons101
Summary: A new fighter rises to take the title of Champion. Will she succeed and unravel a dark truth, or fail and doom the world?
1. Angry Allo (Prolouge)

Author Note: Pyral is mute, since Dina (Hero) never seems to talk in the series. She can't talk. Instead, she signs everything. _Signs are in italics like this._

* * *

Pyral gazed off the cliff, the scene amazing. The forest below glowed green in the bright sunlight, while birds flew by lazily on the wind. "Pyral, stop standing around and get over here!" Todd yelled to her. She turned around and grinned at him. _Hello._ "Hi. I heard that there are wild vivosaurs at the top of the mountain! Let's get some!" She nodded in agreement. When they got up to the top after racing, they poked around. "There's not a vivosaur in sight! Someone was lying." Pyral frowned as the bushes rattled. _I'm not so sure that they were lying._ She managed to sign before an allosaurus leapt at them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Todd screamed before he took off, Pyral on his heels. They stopped at a cliff, cornered. _Oh crud._ "PYRAL!" Todd screamed, pointing at a Ptera headed toward them. She leapt onto it, dragging Todd behind her since he somehow missed the figure on it. He whimpered the entire way.

"Is your friend okay?" the man asked Pyral in a western accent. _Yes, he's fine. He always acts like this._ The savior nodded, then directed the ptera to a trail and let it land. It returned to its Dino Medal, before it vanished into his pocket. He turned around, and Todd screamed.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE JOE WILDWEST!" Joe nodded while Pyral facepalmed. _Please don't break my ears. I'm already mute._ The allo roared from a distance, quite angry.

Todd yelped before hiding behind Pyral. "Some cruel fighter abandoned the poor thing." Joe said grimly. _No wonder it's ticked off. How do we calm it down?_ "We need to defeat it in a fossil battle. You up for it greenie?" Joe nodded at Todd, who looked like he was about to soil himself from fright. _I think it's best if I fought. He's shaken up pretty badly._ Todd nodded. He curled into a ball, whining about his stomach hurting. "Well then, seems you're gettin' a chance at it. I have four vivosaurs here, just pick whi-" Pyral cut him off by snagging the Dimetrodon. _Sorry._ "It's fine. Do you know how to fight?" She grinned as a voice entered her head. **Hello, I am the Dimetrodon. Do you need some help?** The dimetrodon said telepathically. _**Nah, I don't. I've watched Joe enough times.**_

Pyral flung the dimetro's medal at the allo, letting him form. "You used a silver fossil on him?" Todd asked weakly from his spot.

Joe shook his head. "He was one of the rouges I was sent to round up, which is why I'm here." The dimetrodon had a black skin instead of his regular red.

"I got a name for you, little dimetro!" Todd yelled. **I am not little!** He cried indignantly. _So do I, Todd. How about Obsidian?_ she asked the dimetro. **ABSOLOUTELY.** He said with no hesitation. "Better than mine." Todd said with a sigh.

The allo attempted to ram Obsidian, but he missed. _Get him, Obsidian!_ She signed as he bit the allo twice and defeated it. Joe picked up the allo's medal. Pyral attempted to hand Obsidian back, but Joe refused. "Keep it as my way of saying thanks for the help." She looked down at the intricate design on the medal before she rubbed her thumb around in a circle. "I have a few more rouges I need'a round up. Adios!"

He said as he walked down the trail. _You wanna be a fighter now don't you?_ "Of course I do! We got advice from JOE. Not a choice now!" **I'll have a fighter that cares about me!** Obsidian crowed happily. They both raised their fists to the air, then ran off to go and start their training.

* * *

Author Note: Dino Medals will be called DMs from now on, and author notes, if any, are AN.


	2. New Site, New Rival

AN: Pacro will not recieve a name for quite some time. Please review, and tell me of errors I may have made. No one is perfect, after all!

* * *

Pyral was sitting inside the helicopter, Obsidian snoozing on her lap as she listened to his deams and pet him. He was in a smaller form, about the size of a large housecat. Todd was mesmerised by the view until the pilot snapped him out of his own hypnosis. "We'll be at Ribular Island soon." he said happily. Todd grinned, and Pyral awoke Obsidian. _We'll arrive soon._ She briefed him. **Good. I was getting bored of chasing Todd in my sleep anyways.** This made Pyral snicker silently. "What?" Todd asked before Obsidian poked him in the leg. _He was dreaming about chasing you, goofball._ She answered the question simply. Todd squeaked and tried to hide behind Pyral, as Obsidian looked at him innocently. Pyral felt the helicopter stop moving forward and start descending. She stood up, Obsidian by her side, and waited for the helicopter to land before getting off.

 _Jungle theme, I could get used to this. Maybe we'll get a Nycto or even a rex of some sort._ She signed to Todd and Obsidian. "A Nycto would be cool." He agreed. **This heat does me a good deal of relief, I hate the cold!** Obsidian agreed enthusiastically. An announcement that the Caliosteo Cup Registrations would be ending soon alarmed the two. They took off, Obsidian galloping along at Pyral's side. They barely managed to register in time before learning the basics and heading outside for the opening ceremony. After it ended, Todd was practically estatic with energy.

"Let's go to Treasure Lake already!" He yelled to her before rushing off. She followed along behind slowly, then stopped when she saw a staff member staring after him. The girl turned around. "Is he your friend?" _Let me guess, he was so excited that he didn't remember to ask if he needed anything?_ She nodded, and Pyral facepalmed. _I don't need one, I customized my own a while back._ She quickly signed to the staff member, pulling out a sonar that had all five element symbols running around the screen like it was a medal, and the area around it having Obsidian's design on it when the staff attempted to hand a sonar to her. It was fully upgraded.

The staff member handed her a second one. "Give this one to him then, alright?" Pyral nodded and rushed off, upon entering she saw Todd running around frusturated. She walked over, waited, and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt when he dashed by her again. _You may or may not need this._ She signed before handing him the sonar.

"Heh... thanks." He grumbled, upset. She grinned, then dug up a few fossil rocks. Obsidian ranked up to rank three from the integrated parts, and she unlocked a Raja.

Her massive head soared over the two, like an unbeatable wall. _**Cliff will be your name!**_ Pyral thought instantly. Cliff licked Pyral's face gently, and Obsidian nudged Cliff's leg. The two got to do introductions before they returned to their medal form. She cleaned some more, unlocking a Pacro and Shoni. _**I'll play with you two later, alright?**_ They both agreed, and then Pyral remembered her new Tricera. _**You'll be Tsunami. Shoni, how about Wave Glider? We could use Wave as a nickname.**_ They were both happy to agree, and Pyral explained that she couldn't think of a name for the Pacro. The Pacro was okay with it, since she didn't need one then.

Pyral walked back to Treasure Lake to find that a crowd had gathered. She glimpsed a red jacket through the mass and walked over, their whispers filling her ears. Obsidian walked at her side, and the others were placing bets on who it was. She saw Todd and darted over to him. "Rupert's entered into the cup!" He whispered, a mad excitement in his eyes. She groaned silently, having predicted this. Todd wanted to beat him, but she would rather fight something a little bit more to her size first. It wasn't like Rupert had won multiple championships. They listened as Linda did her report, and the crowd dispersed.

Todd ran after him to try and fight Rupert. Pyral stayed slightly to the side as Todd taunted him. _By the way Rupert, I don't know this kid. He can be a bit crazy sometimes, warning you._ She finished and then put on her wire-free headphones. She leaned against a tree and watched as they battled. _Congrats Todd, you failed miserably. Ready to retry?_ Todd was giving her the look of death as her vivosaurs were practically dying of laughter. Rupert gave them a quick lecture on elemental types, then noticed Pyral leaning against the tree.

"Why won't you talk?" he snapped at her. She looked down shyly, it was not a subject she discussed with strangers. "Out with it." She signed at him, telling him to stop before her vivosaurs got angry with him. He ignored her.

She groaned inside as Todd ran furiously at Rupert. She darted over, grabbing Todd's wrist and using his own energy to throw him onto the ground. He groaned from the place he landed. "Really Pyral? He's being a jerk!" She facepalmed, then pulled Todd up. _Don't follow in their footsteps then, ya crazy little kid!_ Todd glared at a stunned Rupert, who had never seen someone react so quickly and calmly to an attack before. "Wh-what?" Was all he managed to say.

"She's mute, dork!" he said furiously. Obsidian waddled over and tripped Todd as he attempted to run at Rupert for the second time. _Can you not be a train and just stop already?_ She asked Todd as he got up from the ground.

"Who's vivosaur is that?" Rupert asked as Obsidian slid out from under Todd, who was groaning.

Todd pointed his thumb at Pyral as Obsidian walked over and curled his tiny self around her protectively. The sun was setting in the distance, and Pyral wanted to go and have some nighttime fun. _I gotta go and hit the waves, sorry!_ She signed to the two, walking away with Obsidian by her side. Todd's eyes widened in surprise. "She's too good for her own self..." he muttured.

Rupert looked at Todd, confused. "What is she doing...?" Todd stood up from the spot he had tripped on Obsidian.

"She's going out in the dark to play in the sea with her new vivosaur." He said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Rupert's eyes widened in total shock.

"She'll be fine. She's a good swimmer, and she has a Shoni with her so she won't lose any vivosaurs. Plus, her suit is completely waterproof."

Rupert shook his head. "She's insane."

Todd sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I've done it with a boat. Vivosaurs sound so much better. It's a lot of fun, but I'd rather have something that could dive and save me if I sank." Rupert threw up his hands, turned around, and dramatically walked away. Todd dashed after Pyral, wanting to join her before they went in for the night.


	3. Jungle Monster

It was the following day, and Pyral was in a good mood. She had scared Rupert, got to play with her Shoni, Wave, and even said hi to Stella before she did so to ask for permission. Stella was doubtful until she saw the two in the water. They could do it whenever they liked, as long as they told someone. Todd had even shown up, despite the fact he didn't like getting off boats.

The paleopagers they had recieved pinged, letting them know round one matchups. Pyral was fighting... Todd. She wasn't discouraged, nor emotionally changed. This was, more or less, a way to show Todd how much could be done. He had a completely opposite reaction. Todd vented at the computer before running off to get ready. Pyral's team, all rank three by now, were more than a little eager to get started with the show. **I wanna rock 'til Todd drops!** Cliff roared from her medal eagerly. **I expect him to not go easy on us.** Pacro growled slightly in her medal. **Which is a good thing.** She added, and Pyral got a visible image of her grinning. **Let's split this plan of his in half like a wave!** Wave Glider added. **His bubble's about to be booped by my nose horn, Py!** Tsunami chimed in. Pyral stiffened suddenly, surprised. _**Py? You gave me a nickname?**_ **Indeed we did, Py.** Obsidian said. Pyral entered the Stadium with more enthusiasm than ever. She had confidence in her team, and knew they trusted her if they gave her a nickname. She got into the common room, where they entered their battle. Todd was using a goyle and stego, so Pyral sent out Pacro, Obsidian, and Cliff. She set Cliff in the very front and ordered her to use Raja Fang.

It was over quickly. Todd's team had been beaten. His smile never diminished by a bit, though. Todd couldn't stop yapping, so Pyral nodded along. A familiar voice interrupted Todd mid-happy-rant. They turned to see Rupert striding toward them. "You face defeat, and yet you now laugh about it?" Pyral facepalmed as Cliff came out of her medal, size of a large dog, and started sniffing at Rupert. "Uh... control your vivosaur, Pyral." He said awkwardly, face draining of color. _I'd rather not, this is quite enjoyable to watch._ She replied, laughing silently. Todd scratched Cliff's chin, and she pressed her head against his hand. Pyral watched as Obsidian appeared, same housecat size, and poked Rupert's ankle with his snout. He jumped about three feet into the air from the touch, and Wave started dying of laughter. Pyral grinned as Cliff was even chuckling audibly at the boy. _Rupert, why is your face as red as that jacket of yours?_ Pyral asked innocently. His eyes widened and Todd began laughing. Rupert ran off with a lame excuse involving time. His face was still red.

Stella said that it'd take them a few more minutes to finish the rounds, so they went to Treasure Lake in the meantime. Rupert wasn't paying attention and Pyral was in a battle, so she got an idea. _**Tsunami, fling the opposing Raja!**_ The raja roared in surprise as it went flying into the skull, perfectly through the mouth, and the resulting thud scared Rupert, whom promptly jumped slightly. The raja had faded into its medal and Pyral was collecting her team and the fossil she had been fighting for. _He's so jumpy, it's easy to scare the living daylights out of him, which is the sad part of doing this._ She signed to Todd. He laughed as Obsidian waddled over to Rupert to make sure he didn't have a major heart attack.

"Gotcha." Todd said as he walked over, Pyral busy doing something. She walked over a second later. _I'd love to know if that thing is real or not. It'd be awesome if it somehow was, since that dinosaur had to be massive!_

Obsidian was sniffing around at Rupert, and occasionally poking him in the back. Rupert, on the other hand, was acting as though Obsidian was a snake. _So, scared of Obsidian?_ She asked as Obsidian trotted over to where she was happily. Rupert's face paled to the point where he could be mistaken for a ghost. "N-n-no." He said, trying to sound haughty as usual and failing miserably. The paleopagers announced a new dig site, and when Todd and Rupert looked up they saw Pyral and Obsidian were both gone.

"We're getting left behind today." Todd murmured with a sigh as he dashed after the eager friend of his.

Upon arrival, he saw Pyral walking towards the jungle. "Pyral, wait up!" He cried. She waited for him to catch up, then they continued on. They didn't get far in, for two men came out wailing about a monster. When they ran away, Pyral suspected something. _We're going deeper whether you like it or not. I have my suspicions about this so called monster._ Todd groaned and followed her.

A few steps forward, and Rockin' Billy stopped them. "Ain't no way two men make the same mistake, un-huh. Fossil rocks don't mean a thing if some monster gets to chewin' on you." _Please. That thing has an overdue date with my team, and there's no way we're losing to it!_ With that, Pyral stalked further ahead, Todd following right on her heels.

As they were walking, a masked teen leapt out at them. Todd promptly went flying out of the jungle as fast as he could, screaming about a monster. Pyral sighed and simply hung her head. _Guessing you're searching for the monster?_ She asked the girl as she ranted on about what Todd said. The girl nodded, introducing herself as Pauleen, before dragging Pyral off. Neither of them caught a glimpse of the red coat flashing behind them as Rupert struggled to keep up. At the deepest part, Pyral was finally able to get free from Pauleen's grasp and look ahead. She watched as the homemade monster lumbered toward them. Pauleen was too busy yapping, so Pyral unleashed Cliff and let her destroy the thing. Two cheating fighters ran out, commenting on how it broke and had been chasing fighters off 24/7, before trying to beat the two fighters. It didn't end well for either of them.

Stella arrived a split second later, only to find Pyral sitting on the two fighters, who were piled underneath her. _Homemade a monster to chase off fighters for the fossils._ She explained, quick as lightning. The staff gathered them up within a second and they were off. Todd ran up, cheering about how Pyral hadn't been eaten. Pretty soon Pauleen was yelling at him while Pyral was eating an apple. Rupert sighed before trying to walk by her. The sun was setting and she was done her apple, so she suddenly blew by him, Todd right behind her. "Where are they going now?" Pauleen growled. Rupert's face paled slightly as he thought of what they were going to do.

"You most likely are not going to like this..."

A few minutes later, birds scattered from the jungle along with a scream of, "WHAAAAT?!"


	4. Night Fun

AN: Thanks for reviewing Star! I decided to post a short in-betweener kind of chapter to explain what they do at night.

* * *

Pyral stood on the beach, Wave in hand. Todd was next to her, eagerly bouncing up and down while talking at the same time, more than ready to get started. "Well? Are you going to - nevermind." he said as she threw Wave's medal into the water. She leapt onto one side of him, balancing on top of him while using his dorsal fin as a grip. Todd quickly leapt on the other side, then held on the same way. Wave travelled outward for a bit, so that the water was deeper, and Pyral let go with one hand, leaned back, and trailed her free hand through the water as they were moving. Todd unleashed his Thalasso, whom he nicknamed Cyclone, and leapt onto him.

At the shore, Stella watched the two, who weren't that far away. Pauleen ran up next to her, slightly out of breath. "What do those two think they are doing?!" she cried in shock. Stella turned to look at her.

"Something I find odd." she replied. "They're good at what they do, so I don't have a problem with it. Plus, I asked them to map out the currents around the islands when they do this to make sea travel to the islands easier."

Rupert walked up. "So, they go out into the water to play?" he asked, confused as Pauleen.

Stella nodded, and they turned to see Wave leap out of the water in front of Cyclone and soak Todd with the resulting splash. "I'm okay!" he yelled to them. A second later, Wave vanished from sight only to leap out at Cyclone. Cyclone dove to the side, and drenched Todd a second time. "Really Wave?!" Everyone heard his shriek. Pyral came in towards shore, swimming herself this time, and Wave was still over by Todd. She handed something to Stella before diving back in.

"So how often do you think they'll do this?" Rupert asked Stella.

"We've asked them to come out and map every night. They know a lot about the water... it's amazing." She showed him a map that had all these different currents drawn on them around the island. Pauleen's jaw dropped as she saw how far they had gotten in two nights of current mapping.

"Th- wh- how?!" She cried in shock. Cyclone was closer to shore, and Stella stepped back a bit, for she knew what would happen from the night before. Wave leapt out of the water and landed right in front of them. The resulting splash completely landed on Rupert and Pauleen. "That's it. I'm going in." Pauleen growled, running off, dripping wet. Rupert was glaring at Wave like he was a mortal enemy. Pyral came around again, headphones on, and they all heard a song playing. (Mirror, Mirror (Look into my Eyes) By Def Leppard) Pyral landed on the beach a second later, and let Wave continue playing. _He's so playful, this is not even beginning to describe it. Sorry about the soaking you got Rupert._ She said, even though she was snickering slightly.

"Not. A. Word." He growled, emphasizing every word. Todd yelped as Wave leapt and snatched him right off of Cyclone. Pyral rolled her eyes as Todd swam ashore, soaking wet.

"Rupert, you really need to try it. It'd do you some good." Rupert prepared to reply when out of nowhere a person dressed in all black ran up and stole all of Rupert's medals, only to throw them into the sea. He dashed off with Stella and Todd hot on his heels.

Pyral leapt onto Wave, only holding on with one hand, and placed her feet at the base of his dorsal fin. She snatched the vivosaurs' medals with ease, then returned to shore. She handed the soaked medals to Rupert, who was again shocked senseless. _A 'thank you' would be nice, you know._ She snapped at the coming-to-senses Rupert. "U-uh... th-thanks." He stuttered before running off. She watched as Stella and Todd came back.

"We caught the guy, but are Rupert's vivosaurs okay?" Stella asked Pyral. She nodded. _It's almost time to head in Todd. You want to go in?_ When he nodded, the two said good night and left.


	5. Enter the Heat

It was the following day, early in the morning. Pyral was sitting in the jungle, recounting all the vivosaurs she had revived. _**Krypto, Nycto, Nigo, and Coatlus... not bad for a first trip into the jungle.**_ She grinned, having decided to swap Wave out for Nycto. He didn't mind since it gave him a chance to sleep. The female Nycto was more than eager to join in the round that would be going on later, so Pyral was taking a quick break from digging. She had filled 8 of her 16 case slots since she got an upgrade, and was currently sitting on a tree eating an ice cream cone. Rupert passed below her, not seeing her, until her new Nycto landed on him when he walked by again. He glanced up to see a person zigzagging down a tree, and when they hit the ground he could tell that it was Pyral. "Let me guess, new vivosaur?" Rupert growled from the spot he had been grounded at. She nodded, and their paleopagers went off announcing round two. Pyral was up first. When Rupert finally stood up, he saw that both Nycto and Pyral were gone. He started running to the common room.

Pyral was against Rockin' Billy. After making threats at her, the battle was on. Pyral sent out Obsidian, Cliff, and Pacro. Cliff was in the front, like last time. Billy's Raja was in front, with Parapu and Nigo to the sides. Pyral quickly swept the opposing team off the leaderboard. She came out and watched Rockin' Billy take a swing at her just as Stella and the staff ran up. Pyral was fighting the man, and beating him too. She had put him in a skeletal lock. She watched as they grabbed him and dragged him off. _I assume you heard that he was in charge of that fright?_ Pyral asked Stella as they watched him be taken out. "Yes. His lackeys were more than happy to include him in their little plan." _Well, I'm going to go to the new dig site when it opens._ Just then, their paleopagers announced that Cranial City, on a neighboring island, had opened its first dig site. Stella glanced away for a second, and turned back to find Pyral gone. She turned around and saw her sliding onto the first helicopter she could get on.

Pyral sighed, glad she got on quickly, then turned, startled to see Rupert on the first one as well. "Do you just move fast or what?" She grinned as he retorted the question. _Of course! Fast is the only way to move._ He sighed, leaning back in the seat opposite her, and watched as she turned towards the sun. He realized this was the closest he had seen her to him, and decided to take the opportunity to get a better idea of what she looked like. Her eyes were a slightly off-emerald green, and on her right eye was a faint scar. She closed her eyes with a sigh of contempt, and Rupert realized something with horror. The scar ran right over her eyelid. He was amazed nobody had noticed or said anything until now. Her blue jumpsuit, he realized, ended in a pair of gloves that matched, yet something was off about the gloves. "Wait, I don't know your name do I?" he asked her. _My name's Pyral. I know you're Rupert, and sorry about my vivosaurs messing with you. They lo-_ She was cut off by a loud thud from the window. They turned to see Cyclone on it, and Todd waving his arm like mad. He got in, Cyclone in his medal now, and sat down after closing the helicopter door. _What the hekk Todd?!_

"Hey, fans are pretty useful when you need to chase after your friend." He panted, clearly not used to high altitudes.

"Pyral, I wanted to ask you something." Rupert said, looking over at her. "Why do you have that scar that runs over your eye?" She looked down for a second before sighing. _My father was abusive. He'd hit us repeatedly, and yell at us for the tiniest things. I wasn't even allowed to speak - back when I still could, that is._ She had a rage burning in her eyes. _I ran away, not a choice. He killed my two siblings._ "Okay, that's scarier than anything I've heard." Rupert said with a shudder. _You do not want to learn how I earned no voice, then._ She winced slightly at the memory. The helicopter stopped moving forward and started descending.


	6. A Hidden Pain

The helicopter landed, and Pyral was off it by the time Rupert stood up. He leapt out the other side and took off as a mob of people started chasing after him. Pyral ordered her Nycto to go help the poor guy, and watched as she tore after the crowd. She turned around and started studying the sights then. A man, specifically Terry, walked up to her once the end of the crowd had passed. "Are you Pyral?" He asked her. She nodded, eager to go and do something soon, but it was already getting later in the day than she liked. "I'm Terry, the staff leader. Stella had some fine things to say about you, but first lemme explain the Bank feature inside the VMM. It's new." He went on to explain it, and by that time it was starting to get dark. She quickly swapped out Pacro for Wave, then dashed off while Terry said 'see ya later.'

It was the following morning, and Pyral was at the new dig site, Mt. Krakanak. She had already filled her case halfway when she ran into Todd - more like he literally ran into her, he was so tired. She simply shook his shoulders until he snapped into focus. _Dude, were you too excited again?_ He had a bad habit of not falling asleep until it was well past midnight when he got excited. "You always seem to know." Todd groaned. _It's a bit obvious, you're personality basically changes._ He sighed. "I'm gonna get to sleep then..." He stumbled off, still more than halfway asleep. She turned around to continue exploring when she heard approaching footsteps. She looked toward the bridge, and saw Rupert walking down it with a strange-looking robot that looked like KL-33N floating along behind him. _Found yourself a friend eh?_ She signed to him with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"This is Di66-R, a new robot built to specificly help fighters in the field. I was asked to test run it." She sighed. _So, should it be smoking?_ She motioned to the robot as it started to have issues. **This is gonna be so fun to watch.** Cliff said in between chuckles as Rupert tried to figure out what was going on with the thing. Suddenly, it smacked him and ran off. Pyral was already at Rupert's side, trying to help him up. "I-i'm alright." He said shakily. "I don't think I have a choice but to subdue the thing in a fos-" He cut off as he reached in his pocket. "It stole my medals... and with the auto-battling system, it will start fighting fossil fighters at random!" He was hyperventalating. _Dude, relax. I can fight it. Just try to get your breathing under control before you faint._ His breathing slowed a bit, then he finally calmed down. "All right." Pyral was already halfway across the bridge. He caught up, and she motioned to where the robot was. He watched her fight. At the end of it, she turned around and looked at him. _You can pick your jaw off the floor and blink now, you know._ He came to his senses, shaking his head, and did so. "How do you do this?" He asked her. _Give my vivosaurs the credit, not me._ "Well, I'm sorry that the robot gli-" Rupert was cut off by Cliff, in her smaller form, giving Rupert a lick on the cheek. Pyral burst into silent laughter, along with Obsidian and Wave, while Tsunami and Nycto were placing bets on how mad Rupert would be. He was red in the face while Cliff played with him. _You owe me now._ He groaned. "What do I owe you?" _You have to come out with Todd and me into the water tonight._ She replied, laughing. "What?!" He cried in shock. "Fine, but only because I don't like it when I have a debt to pay..."

Pyral basically cleaned and revived / sold depending on what it was for the rest of the day. She got a Berto, Machai, and Compso, which she freaked out over how cute she was. Compso reminded her of the ground, so she named her compso Gaia. **So, what we gonna do tonight?** Gaia asked, eager to have a bit of fun. She had been swapped out with Obsidian, who felt like taking a break. By sundown, Todd was much more active. Everything was ready, so Pyral headed to the beach.

Todd and Pyral arrived there first. _Rupert owes me, so I'm making him do this._ "What did you do for the guy?" _I kinda sorta stopped a crazy robot that stole his dino medals._ "Okay. There he is!" Todd called as Rupert walked over.

Pyral was balancing on Wave, and Todd leapt onto the other side. Rupert yelped in surprise as Nycto grabbed him and flipped him onto her back. They caught up to see only Todd on Wave. "Where is Pyral?" Rupert asked Todd. She appeared out of nowhere a second later from beneath the waves. "Nevermind." Pyral swam alongside Wave on her back, only using her feet. Her hands were on the back of her head. Todd leapt onto Cyclone, then watched as Wave vanished. He reappeared, leaping right at Nycto and Rupert. Nycto dove to the side, into the water, and resurfaced with a soaked Rupert. Pyral chuckled from her spot, then dove underwater when Wave leapt and nearly splashed her. Rupert and Todd were both in the water by now.

"Where is she?" Todd asked, looking around. He turned suddenly as Rupert screamed before being dragged below the surface. "G-guys?" He looked around frantically, then screamed as he was flung about two yards away by Pyral and Rupert. Pyral was laughing so hard she was struggling to stay on the surface. _I pulled Rupert under, Todd. You should remember that from last year. It's not like I haven't done it before on you!_ Todd was glaring at her so hard, Rupert thought he may do something stupid like try to hit her. All he did though was splash water at Pyral's face. She replied by diving under the water, halving the distance between them, and then soaking Todd. They stopped after a little bit, and both were soaked. Pyral was only because she kept diving underwater. Rupert glanced down at a watch, which was convieniently waterproof, and saw the time.

"What time do you plan to head in?" He asked them. _We usually go in at 11:00 PM. If you want to go home before that, go ahead._ It was only 8:45. "I'd rather not. I do owe you..." _Bah, excuses. Admit it, you're having fun._ Pyral signed to him with a grin. "Fine... I may or may not be having fun for once..." Pyral laughed silently, then her eyes widened in surprise as Todd flipped her under the surface. "You're in for it now." Rupert said as Todd was dragged under. They resurfaced a second later, both grinning. "What?" He asked before being flipped onto Wave. He screeched in surprise as Wave took him for a tour of the currents, which took about 15 seconds. "Why does this happen to me?" Rupert asked them with a groan.

"Perhaps it's because you were the one who owed Pyral." Todd said, laughing. "You owe her, she'll come up with some crazy ideas on how to pay her back. This is pretty light."

"Have you ever had a debt to pay to her?" Rupert asked.

Todd kept laughing. "Of course. I couldn't listen to anything but heavy metal one time, for a week."

 _You guys do realize I'm right here, right?_ Pyral asked them with a grin. She put on her headphones, changed the settings slightly, and they heard a song by Twisted Sister playing. (Wake Up (The Sleeping Giant) for those who want to hear it.) "She's not making herself deaf, the headphones can play that loud in any direction, sort of like two different speakers going in opposite ways." Todd explained to Rupert. "Everything she has is waterproof, and for the most part, it can withstand heat. Not sure if she's ever unprepared."

Rupert glanced at his watch. "It's 9:00. I'm gonna have to go because otherwise father's going to find out about this." _What's the bad thing about that? He should know you had a debt to pay._ He sighed. "Fine..."

It was 11:00. Rupert had returned home, and Pyral was chilling on her bed. She heard yelling from the house to the right, which was behind her. She put her ear to the wall and listened slightly. She could make out two voices, one being Rupert's. She listened closer, and distinguished his father yelling his head off at Rupert. Todd came into her room, about to ask something, and she motioned for him to listen. He did so, and they both took off for the door.

They were greeted by a very angry FossilDig, CEO. His face was practically red from how long he had been yelling at Rupert. "What do you want." He hissed through clenched teeth. _Oh, only for you to stop yelling your head off at Rupert. He doesn't deserve it._ "Who do you think you are, girl? Rupert should not have stayed out so late at night! He could have been hurt!" _Heh, with three vivosaurs and two who know how to swim around? He would be fine any day. You really need to consider some things, such as what people like me know._ "Oh really? You? You look as though you could barely fight." Rupert stuck his head from around the doorframe ever so slightly. Pyral noted it, but didn't let her gaze move from his dad. _Looks aren't everything, you know. Also, leave him alone. Like I sai - er, signed, he doesn't deserve it._ "If you don't go, I will hurt you." He snarled, fed up with Pyral. "You have three seconds."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

She hadn't budged an inch. He attempted to smack her with his hand, but she used his energy and sat there, driving his attacks around her. She watched as he attempted to punch her straight in the face. She rolled under him and popped up behind him. He clicked a button, and she was tripped onto her back by something. Todd was watching next to where Rupert was. Rupert's father had Pyral pinned down under him, but when he leaned over for a strike, she sent him further forward than he intended. They watched him scream in pain as she clamped her teeth onto his upper arm. She got up, then dragged both Todd and Rupert out, closing the door behind them. _Wow, he deserved something worse than that._ "Agreed." Todd said, then they glanced at Rupert, who had a swollen spot on his cheek. "Di-Did he hit you?!" Todd asked, half surprised, half shocked. Rupert slowly looked down, then nodded. _Rupert, you're gonna spend the night at my house. Your dad's insane._ Rupert sighed, then quietly agreed to it.

Behind the door, Rupert's dad was trying to figure out what had happened. One moment, he had Pyral pinned down. The next, she had taken Rupert away from him. "You asked for it, girl." He snarled in rage.

* * *

AN: Well, this chapter was long, but I had fun writing the cliff hangar! Stay tuned for more! Also, please leave a review!


	7. Power Outage

It was 1:00 AM, the night Pyral had kidnapped Rupert from his angry father. Rupert was lying on her home's guest bed, which had been prepared quite quickly. No one except said father even considered it a kidnapping. Rupert, Todd, and Pyral saw it more like a saving from what could have gotten seriously ugly. Now, Rupert was lost in thought of what could have made his father so violent. Probably some bad news involving the company. He was interrupted by a loud crash from inside. Thunder from the storm they were getting. He heard a scream from down the hall as Todd raced into Pyral's room. He heard Pyral stand up and grab something, since the rain had eased slightly. A second later, a peaceful tune floated from the room as she played a harp. He heard Todd sigh in relief, then yelp when the next crash of thunder hit. A few minutes later, the power went out.

It was Rupert's turn to scream and go flying down the hall into Pyral's room.

Pyral sighed as she had one hand on her harp, the second being held by Todd, and Rupert clinging to her. _**This is ridiculous.**_ **Heh, can I help comfort them?** _ **Go ahead, Cliff. Don't scare them though. It's bad enough I have Rupert clinging to me, I don't need Todd doing it too.**_ **What about me?** _ **Go ahead Obsidian.**_ They both came out in smaller form happily, and slunk over to the three. Cliff leaned against Rupert's legs, while Obsidian snuggled up next to Todd. Pretty soon, Rupert detached himself from the death hug he was giving Pyral and relaxed. He then remembered the power was out and this time, clung on to Cliff. He suddenly stiffened. "Did your vivosaur just talk to me...?" _Probably, they talk to me all the time._ Cliff stuck her tongue out, then hopped onto the bed like Obsidian had when he went to Todd. Rupert was still clinging onto her, and both vivosaurs were at polar opposite with reactions. Obsidian was laughing, while Cliff's overall attitude was annoyed. _**This is so funny to watch...**_ **Heh, wait til I come out!** _ **Absoloutely, Gaia.**_ Gaia appeared and happily leapt into Rupert's lap. He looked down, and slowly let go of Cliff, who sighed in relief. "I think my heart just melted." He said, obviously feeling the same thing Pyral had. Cliff laid her head in his lap, where Gaia was not at. "Yes, you're adorable too..." Gaia leapt onto his shirt, being tiny, and crawled onto his shoulder. She got a goofy look on her face, then sneezed. Unfortunately for Rupert, she got him right in the ear. "Seriously?!" He cried in shock as Gaia leapt over to the tissue box. "She's too cute, I don't care." Pyral laughed, balanced the harp on her lap, and played again. Todd was about to fall asleep when thunder crashed again. He clung onto Pyral, scared out of his wits. _Seriously?_ She sighed and reached under her bed for something. She pulled out a bucket full of unused glowsticks. _Alright, what color you two want?_ Todd had already snagged a green, and Rupert had grabbed about fifteen reds.

"Chill dude, you only need one." He reluctantly put all except one back. Todd activated his, and the entire room was a jungle green from the power of the light. Pyral did the same with a deep ocean blue, and the room's color shifted. He activated his, then sighed. _Should I bring him to the haunted house when Halloween springs up again?_ Todd laughed. "We'll get him over power outages by then." He screamed as thunder clapped outside the window. _I'll get you over thunder, one way or another. No 'buts' about it, you know that._

Rupert groaned. "I haven't eaten at all today..." Todd and Pyral looked towards each other, then both dragged Rupert out of the room and downstairs to their kitchen. Pyral opened the fridge, and dug around. Meanwhile, Todd and Rupert talked.

"How long have you two been on your own?"

"Ever since I met her, I haven't met any of her family except her father. I was there when he made her mute." Todd replied with a shudder.

Rupert turned after feeling a tap on his shoulder. Pyral stood there, balancing a plate on her head, and two more in her hands. They all had chinese food on them. Todd grabbed the one on her head and stuffed a steam dumpling into his mouth. Rupert picked up a Rangoon and took a bite out of it. Pyral chuckled, having stuffed a steam dumpling into her mouth. _Good thing about knowing sign language is that I can still communicate when my mouth is full!_ Todd started dying of laughter. After they all ate, they went back up to Pyral's room. "Why are you mute?" He asked Pyral.

 _I was out hanging with Todd at a restaurant. We were finishing our food when my father came out of nowhere and stabbed me, right in the vibration cords. By some miracle, I'm alive. He did so much damage, there are only two different sounds I can really make, and both are scary as can be. I chased off robbers just by doing both sounds._

"I'm not going to hear them anytime soon, and I don't think I'm going to sleep for the rest of tonight." Rupert said, shuddering. Todd listened for a second before happily running back to his room. The storm had ended. Pyral stood up. _I need to plug in the generators._ She signed before walking off. Rupert got up and walked back to his room. It had only been an hour, thankfully. He did manage to sleep, and never have nightmares.


	8. Rainbow Canyon, BB Brigade Intro

It was the next day, and Pyral had already beaten Round 3. The dig site of Rainbow Canyon had opened up, and she felt like exploring it. Todd went with her for once. Upon arrival, they got to meet a fighter named Joanie who had a dog and they also got to do some digging. Later on, they met Pauleen without her mask, even though Todd had no idea it was her, and this is where I pick up at.

"Can you find it, diga?" Pauleen asked. "It's big and round and helps to protect me." Todd glanced over to Pyral, who was managing to keep a straight face.

"That sounds like the bowl the fighter Joanie found!" Todd said happily. "Let's go and see her!"

Pyral had to fight Joanie just to get the bowl.

They were on their way back when they recieved a message on their paleopagers. "WHAT?! GIRLS ARE BEING KIDNAPPED?!" Todd screeched in shock. Pyral took off, knowing Pauleen would otherwise be in danger without her mask, or so-called bowl. They arrived just before she was taken onto a gondola. Pyral climbed into their own, but about halfway up, a strange-looking vivosaur came out of nowhere and cut the two left ropes. Pyral's feet landed on the cliff, and she let Todd get off the gondola to climb since she was holding it in place. She hissed in frustration as her feet slid off the walls.

Then the remaining ropes snapped simultaneously.

* * *

Don Boneyard chuckled in his quarters. Cole was kidnapping fighters. Grunts had blockaded the path to Mt. Krakanak. If there was one thing that was going to happen, it would be the cancellation of the Caliosteo Cup. Which meant Zongazonga would have nothing else to do but watch in fury.

* * *

"PYRAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Todd screamed, one arm reaching out to her, trying to grab her. She turned into the fall, making it a dive. Quickly determining that there was a strong wind rushing upwards, and not just from the fall, she righted herself and sent out Nycto. Nycto quickly grabbed her, then Todd. She glided up the cliff using the wind, then set the two down. Todd was yelling at her to never scare him that bad while she kept an eye out. She motioned for him to be quiet, then dragged him into hiding. Two grunts walked by, carrying some boxes. She heard one mention fruit, then reveal the hiding place. _Alright, so we know where they are keeping them. Here's the plan..._

* * *

Cole chuckled from his spot in the back. He had kidnapped four girls, and possibly more. He heard the sound of something being dragged to him. "What?" He snapped at the two grunts who had disturbed him.

"We found this fighter trying to sneak in, what do we do with him?"

"You can tie him to a post and leave him there."

Just then, they all heard a bone-chilling moan from the shadows. "Wh-what was that?!" One of the grunts said nervously.

"Probably just the wind." Cole said.

A black hand with long claws reached out of the shadows and grabbed his shoulder.

"B-b-b-boss... behind you!" One said, as the other took off screaming.

He did the classic, slow turn, and saw a massive, demon-like creature standing there, staring at him. "Crap..."

The thing promptly screamed in his face, unlike any other he had ever heard. It was dark, loud, and scary.

Cole took off running, with the creature on his heels, snapping at his back.

* * *

Rupert watched as strange men in skeleton suits were running by, and he turned to see Cole, who was almost scared senseless by the demon. It screamed again, sending chills down Rupert's spine and making Cole double his speed. Todd came out and stood by him, laughing. "You know who that is right?" He asked in between gasps of laughter.

"No."

"That's Pyral. Also why she doesn't scream much."

* * *

Terry ducked aside as the BB Brigade members blew by him, including Cole, who was practically on a grunt's heels. He turned as the demon zipped by, screaming. "Wha?" He said in confusion as Todd and Rupert ran up.

"What Pyral considers fun." Todd explained, out of breath.

"I thought she couldn't make any sort of noise."

"She can, that scream and an eerie moan."

"How'd that disguise get on her?"

"Old family trick, she only has a black mask on."

"Oh."

* * *

Don Boneyard listened to the story of how Cole was chased all the way to the helicopter by a demon in fury. What would happen next would not be pretty, that was for sure.

* * *

AN: Yes, Pyral did chase off the BB Brigade in a disguise. Yes, this event will occur again.


	9. Investigation

Pyral opened the front door of her house, since it was the following day's morning, she was still attempting to keep her eyes open. She blinked in surprise when she saw it was a few staff members. "Excuse me, but is Rupert here? His father said he was kidnapped two days ago." Pyral silently prayed for anyone to curse said father, and then explained. _Yes, he's here, but you should get his side of the story. Let's just say that his father said some nasty things and also struck him. Follow me._ She turned around and walked to their living room, where Rupert had been talking with Todd. They were so busy they didn't notice. Pyral rolled her eyes and knocked on the wall, drawing their attention.

"We'd like to question you, Rupert." One member said, a nervous glance at the side of his face, where he was holding an ice pack.

"All right." He said. Todd got up and ran to the kitchen, and Pyral leaned against the wall. _If you want me to leave, say so now._ Rupert shook his head. "I'd feel better if you were there in case they were sent to drag me back." _Okay._

"First, how did this start?"

"I owed Pyral."

"Second, how did your father react inside the house?"

"He yelled at me, struck me across the face and fractured something, and..."

"Well?"

"He said, 'I wish you'd never been born." A small tear trickled out the corner of his eye, and Pyral walked over, sat down, and put her arm around his shoulder. He unconciously leaned against her, and Todd, who had reappeared, flushed red and started snickering.

"What?" He asked, not even realizing he was leaning on Pyral's shoulder.

"You're using Pyral as a head rest." Rupert was about to move when he felt Pyral tighten her grip on his shoulder. "But she doesn't really mind."

The staff members began laughing as Rupert's face started turning red. _Just wait, he goes as red as his jacket._ Pyral's comment, which Rupert understood, prompted him to turn redder, which made the staff laugh even harder. Soon, they were leaving with smiles on their faces. "We're going to tell his father that you're safe and happy but are going to be staying where you are from now on because of what you've told us." Rupert broke into a grin so big that his cheeks would be sore.

"He's gonna need a few things then." Todd said with a slight smirk. _Hah, this is gonna be interesting. What he means is that you need one of our own communicators. They're quite easy to use, and can be custom-made to look like literally anything. You may also want to have this - it's a list of contactable people who will gladly help you out with things. Lyra, for instance, can help teach you to defend yourself._ "Heh, Lyra would more than likely leave him with bruises for a week or two - she doesn't go light when training. I still have the sore spot on my thigh to prove it." Pyral laughed as Rupert's face paled. _She teaches Krav Maga, Jujitsu, and Kali. It's not that bad. More on her later, her sister is the one you-_ "ARYA IS HELL EXISTING IN A PERSON!" _-may want to contact. She's a builder, but she's also quite powerful if you spark her ire somehow. Easiest way is to just be generally annoying, but that's hard. Many of those that try fail to be annoying. Anyways, what do you want yours to be?_

"I have no idea." _Think about it then. We're not that pushy._

With that, Pyral walked off to start the day.

* * *

AN: Don't you dare ship them. I will have to hunt down whoever does it, with a future vivosaur as well.


	10. Man, That Felt Good!

Pyral frowned as she entered Mt. Krakanak. A massive boulder covered the path. She turned as Todd came flying up and ran face-first into the boulder. "That totally did NOT HURT!" He screamed. She rolled her eyes, facepalmed, and started laughing. Rupert walked up to see Todd rubbing his poor nose, and Pyral laughing so hard her face was going blue.

"Are you all right?"

"Who are you asking?" Todd replied grumpily.

"Pyral. Your nose doesn't look broken and it's not bleeding."

Todd's jaw dropped, and he started stuttering like crazy. Pyral had finally stopped laughing, and her face was fading into red. _I'm fine, thank you very much, but I doubt fighters are happy about that._ She motioned to the massive rock. Todd angrily whacked it several times with his pickaxe, doing little to it. Pyral sighed. _Facewall, for when your palm is not enough to contain the fail. Lemme show you..._ She pulled out her pickaxe, tapped the rock, and listened before tapping somewhere else. Eventually, she struck the rock in a spot and it cracked slightly. _Listen for the weak spots._ She split the boulder in two, and shoved the smaller half into the deep canyon below them. _Unfortunately, there are no weak spots on this side, so we need something a bit more... powerful._ She thought for a minute. Rupert thought as well, then remembered something. "Oh yeah, Pyral, when you and Flash left..." Todd briefly glared. "A staff member said I would continue my work for my father, so I'm still testing DI-66R. Maybe it can finish the job?" Pyral nodded warily, not trusting anything Rupert's father did. Pretty soon though, the remainder of the boulder was dead. They ran on towards the bridge, eventually getting there. The robot stole Rupert's medals... again... and Todd had to chase it down. He gave them back, the robot tied up in its arms and unable to do anything except float, make noise, and be annoying. They continued on, Todd stopping to keep an eye on the rogue robot, when they spotted two strangely-dressed men. _I'm gonna go tell Todd to keep an eye out on the path behind us. I'll be back soon._ She left, and a minute passed. Then two, three, four, and five. Rupert jumped when a person came running up and scared him badly. "Oh, it's just you Pyral... be still my heart." _Awwww, I can take that in a totally different wa-_ "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT LIKE THAT!" She started laughing. _Let's go kick some bony butt to the moon!_ She ran straight for the BB Goons, who she recognized. When she was a few feet away, she stamped her foot. They turned in surprise. _Recognize me?_ She smirked, having remembered their voices from Cole's plan. They shook their heads. She threw back her head and screamed, and they went as white as the bones on their costume.

"YOU ARE PAYING FOR FOOLING US LIKE THAT!" One screamed, flinging his boneysaurs at Pyral. The other stepped forward, preparing to do the same, when Rupert literally tackled him and they got into a fist fight while their own vivosaurs fought. Pyral leapt onto the one Rupert was fighting and slammed both her hands on his ears as hard as she could. He screamed and dropped to the floor, and she leapt onto the other one. He ducked and rolled, but stopped when he noticed he was about to fall off. Pyral didn't bother chasing him, since he was already running, beaten bonies in hand. The other tore off at a fast limp, Rupert fine.

"I may have a few bruises but that was worth it."


	11. Vision

Pyral, Rupert, and Todd had returned to home when another group of staff members arrived. "We're looking for Pyral." Todd and Rupert glanced at each other, then nodded and walked into the living room, where she was applying ointment to some scrapes. _I ain't getting sick cause of some stupid fight!_ She kept applying the ointment. "You're under arrest for kidnapping Rupert."

"She did not kidnap me, she saved me." Rupert snapped at the staff.

"Your father had a different idea on that topic." The staff grabbed him and started dragging him back when they were greeted by a very angry Cliff. She roared, and they dropped him and flicked out their own DMs. Pyral ran forward, and kicked one in the spot. They dropped, clutching between their legs with a pale face. "That hurt!" With no hesitation, Todd leapt onto the other one and rode them like the bulls at the rodeo. _Keep them busy while I contact Lyra!_ She pressed her gloves backing and a screen came up, showing a grid. She flicked between it and three other screens, and pretty soon, a woman strolled in.

"Who the hell messed with my friend's friend?" She growled, death in her eyes. The staff froze and tore off for the door, having been defeated in the battle by Cliff. With no hesitation, the woman went racing after the fake staff members. _I'm going to tell Stella what happened, see you later guys._

* * *

It was late, and Pyral was preparing to go to bed. "Need me in your room tonight?" Todd asked. She shook her head. _I shouldn't tonight, but if you see something, you get in there._

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Rupert, you know how Pyral's had a rough past?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it came at the price of nightmares every other day. I usually stay in her room to calm her down. Kinda freaky, what she describes."

 _I'm right here you know..._

* * *

Pyral was asleep, Todd and Rupert watching via a camera in her room.

That's when her scariest nightmare occured.

Pyral was standing on an island, not sure of what was going on. The sky was purple and the sea below had turned a hideous blue. **Wait... is the island floating?** She glanced up and nearly fainted. There stood a huge, shadowy monster, humanoid with bright pink eyes. It laughed and lunged for her, only stopping an inch away. Razor sharp claws, crimson red teeth, and dark blue flames dancing around its shape greeted her. **What the heck?** She looked around and gasped silently. Ignoring the creature, she ran over to where she saw Rupert, Todd, and even Pauleen laying on the ground.

Dead.

* * *

Pyral flew out of the dreamworld. Cold, shaking, and gasping for air, she was quickly met by a concerned Todd, along with Rupert. _That was awful... and it wasn't about my father that time._ She described what she'd seen to Todd and Rupert, and both looked ready to wet themselves from fright. _What time is it? I may not be able to get sleep for the rest of tonight..._ "It's four in the morning. We alternated turns watching. Todd wakes up fast when you're troubled." _All right, I'm gonna go ponder this and make breakfast._ She walked downstairs, only stopping to let Gaia jump on her shoulder.


	12. Voices

Pyral sighed as she worked. **Well, something tells me Pauleen considers me her friend.** _ **Oh?**_ Gaia responded. **She was in the nightmare. Strange that there were no visible wounds...** _ **Perhaps it was magic?**_ Obsidian suggested, making her smirk slightly. **While it is unlikely in real life... my mind would use anything to scare me.** She suddenly blinked in surprise as she felt a cold nose...

right...

on..

her..

neck.

 **Cliff!** She looked over at the Raja, who laid her head on Pyral's shoulder. _**No dark thoughts!**_ Pyral groaned and rolled her eyes. **I feel like I'm gonna have issues piecing together why that nightmare, of any in the world, came up. Your nose is exactly why.** _ **Wait, my nose is cold? I thought that it was weird that it felt slightly chilly!**_ **What were you doing?** _ **I was exploring the freezer.**_ **Cliff! Why were you exploring the freezer?!** "Did I hear something about someone exploring the freezer?" Rupert had appeared at the kitchen door, along with Todd. _No...? Unless you somehow have telepathic powers?_ They chuckled at the thought. "Also, I did hear my mapo talk to me. He's apparently amused by everything. Why I'm awake right now."

"We normally wake at this time. Or she does and she wakes me up by spraying me in the face with water." Pyral shot Todd the most evil grin Rupert had seen anyone bust.

"Pyral, that grin could star in a movie."

"You do know that she's even worse when it's Halloween season right? And when she's seen P.O.T.O. recently."

"P.O.T.O.?"

" o.f ."

"I haven't seen it."

You could hear Pyral speak.

Todd slowly turned to face Rupert. "You have not seen the Phantom of the Opera? Free night became movie night! Yes!"

 _I'll deal with the popcorn. Todd's idea of popcorn is when it's burnt._ "HEY!" He said loudly at her. _You know it's true._

There was a knock on the door. "Geez, who's knocking at..." Todd glanced over to the microwave. "Six in the morning?"

Pyral opened the door to see some real staff members standing there. "Sorry about waking you up, kid, but are your pare-"

 _My parents don't own this house. I do. What do you need?_ "We're here to apologize about what happened with the fake staff and their antics in trying to take Rupert back to a bad situation." _Would you like to get out of the dark? Where you could be attacked?_ "Yeah."

They walked into the kitchen. "No more fake members that need to lose to Cliff?" Todd asked, scratching her chin. _They're real, unlike the previous ones._ "Good."

"So, Rupert, are you all right?" One asked, getting back on topic.

"Better than I've been." He replied, Gaia residing on his lap.

"Who owns these vivosaurs?"

Both boys pointed at Pyral, who couldn't look less guilty.

"Calmest I've ever seen." One said with a nod of approval.

"Wait until Gaia-" Rupert was cut off as Gaia sneezed. "-does that."

Pyral and Todd were chuckling as the staff stared in confusion.

 _She nailed his ear the first time she met him._

The staff were howling with laughter as they envisioned that. "Well, you guys seem to be doing better than we could ever hope. We'll tell Stella that. Also, she sent an apology gift." The staff members handed her two fossil rocks. "Legs and arms fossil rocks for your Raja."

 _I am so gonna be busy._

Later, Pyral had finished cleaning the parts, getting 95 pts on both, when she heard something. **Why di- ... -o do that?** She glanced over at Rupert, who was standing nearby. _Did you say something?_

"No.."

 _I thought I heard you speak. Must've been my head. Ah well._

 **Well, that chapter was a LOT of fun to write. Stay strong, Fighters, and give the enemies my regards!**


End file.
